Chopin's First Love
by I.Am.The.Awesome.Witch
Summary: I am telling you that you are talented, so why let the chance slip right by?" Eventhough sensei spoke those kind words to me, still, I find it impossible to be part of the music dept."But do you want to be a part of it?" Definitely.


Chopin's First Love

------------------

Summary: "I am telling you that you are talented, so why let the chance slip right through your hands?" Eventhough sensei said those kind words to me, I find it impossible to be part of the music academy. "But do you want to be part of it?" Yes.

------------------

"There will be a total of thirteen assessments in this year alone in this particular faculty. The first will start on the first friday of June."

"The first friday of June, isn't that like-"

"Next week. Yes, exactly, next week, you insolent brats have exactly one week to prepare for it. Before you leave, please be reminded that the first test is also a selection round. Being in here on its own is not enough to prove your worth as a musician, in fact it does not even prove you worthy to be a student of the academy. You have to go on stage and be recognized by the audience and most importantly by yourselves. In other words, those of you who do not make the cut for the first round will have to leave. "

The atmosphere was tense, the silence in the sir was so sharp as though someone can just take a knife and slice through it. No one dared to move even a muscle, much less blink. The one on stage, giving his speech right now is rumoured to be one of the scariest instructor, Morino Ibiki whi ahs apparently driven away a total of a hundred and ninety-nine students and rejected twenty seven of them. Judging byt he situation at hand, none of the students listening intently intends on being the two hundreth or twenty eighth of the group who were expelled from the academy.

"To add on to Morino sensei's words, I would like to mention that even if you do pass the selection, do not take the entire tournament lightly, for every three rounds there will be an elimination round on the fourth one. In other words, the fifth, ninth and last round will be where each and everyone of you will have to undergo rigourous scrutiny from the judges of that round. Do not loosen up just after an insignificant victory. At the end, you might realise that eventhough you have won the battle, you have also lost the war."

With those last words from Hatake Kakashi, the head of the prestigious classical music department, the elites who went through hell to get in the music academy were dismissed.

Even after the head of department and strict instructors left the room, a few students stayed behind, already making plans to hang out with the new friends they have made. Among them includes the first heir to Uchiha Corporations, Uchiha Itachi and his friends, though it was very much mainly deidara who was getting all of the attention from the entire faculty of girls who stayed back to maintain a "healthy" relationship with the blonde pianist.

Amongst all the chaotic squeals and admiring stares came a yawn. From none other than Akasuna No Sasori, Deidara's rather preferred partner in music. Though the elder Uchiha might always disagree.

Allowing his gaze to wonder, only then did the usually alert Itachi realised his younger brother has long left the room and to his distaste, he had forgotten about the dinner which Sasuke has ever so kindly chosen not to remind him of. Running a slender pale hand through his raven fringe, followed by a small string of cusses, he left the room, leaving Deidara to fool around and a very unwilling Sasori to fend for himself.

---------------------

Around two hours ago, at the almost exact same moment the briefing for the students in the music academy started,in a much smaller briefing room in the Academy of Fine arts over at the opposite building, another group of students were making a bee line towards the free ice cream their campus instructor had treated them to. And as what can happen always happens,chaos soon broke out.

"Hey that's mine, I saw it first!"

"No, it isn't I got to it first, so its mine now!! Boohoo!!!"

"Kids Kids, can we please have some peace. Ki-", the not-at-all-adored Gai Sensei was apparently shoved aside after being completely ignored by his supposedly adorable students who are currently about to engage in a fight.

(Lying and foaming in some dark and abandoned corner of the dusty room, Gai smiles his creepy wide toothed smile and goes"The spring of youth, oh." and he faints.)

(Here, in the well-lit cramped area of the same dusty little room with a closed door, all is fair in love and war)

(The argument continues...)

"Noooooooooo! IT's mine."

"Oh, you know what? I'm gonna eat it."

"!"

The ice cream is being digested by the miracle workings of Chouji's Stomach. While in another dark and abandoned corner-not the one Gai sensei is currently unconscious in-Sakura curls into a ball and wails louder than the horror films. Just because Ice-cream-chan is now in someone else's hands or rather stomach.

"Do not grief my youthful blossom, I will attempt to cheer you up with my youthful words and if it fails, as punishment I will...."

The youthful Rock Lee looks down and spots "his" Sakura crawling over to the unconscious Gai-sensei and jabs him with an ice cream stick. Getting no reaction out of the green sight before her, Sakura wails even louder.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Sensei is Dead!!!!!!! You must not die before buying me my year's supply of chocolate ice cream!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", promptly, she stands up, trips and hits her head. Faints.

"Worry not my dear blossom, I will first safe Sensei then you!!!! Let me dedicate my youthful first kiss to cPR to save sensei!"

In all the chaos, Chouji who is not so heartless reappears from behind the scenes, feels a little guilty for stealing Sakura's ice cream, drags her body away from the scary Rock Lee who had just failed to revive Gai sensei and was just about to try it on her.

Amidst all the mess and the students of the room, the trainee teacher Hayate, feels an oncoming headache.

-------------------------------

The sun rose up high, the moon sunk low, both clashed and you go boom and a bang!

Wake up the little one who slept like a rock, hit it with the pan and the pot.

Soak in in lemon and grass and you get a pine and a brus-

"Hey! thats mine. Return it immediately while you still can before divine punishmentfall upon you!!" Sakura pointed her index finger at Kiba and grinned a a wide grin followed by her signature victory sign.

"Pfft."

"Hey, this is no laughng matter, you-"

"Wahhahaha, divine punishment? sEriously, how lod are you? sakura, sure I am sure the divine punishment is oh so divine- ahhh!"

"Serves you right, this must be divine punishment Jashin Sama has bestowed upon you!" The pair continue arguing as the rest of the class with not so normal classmates stood in two straight lines, watching the little freakshow before them. At the moment where the books from the bookshelf fell onto and Kiba and Sakura announced that it was divined punishment from Jashin-sama, the entire class looked up towards Sakura with new admiration and put their hands to gi ve Kiba a great round of applause for surviving the attack-even though shikamaru from literature class next door fell asleep and accidentally slump against the wall in a sudden motion which created an impact resulting in the fall of the unstable books from the already unstable shelves.

Producing a comb in a flash to comb his ever so sleek black hair which must always remain in the messy-sexy state Kiba chose to ignore the crowd of Sakura's supporters and turned to address the situation. "Anyway, what are you doing? What's this? aren't you suppose to be trying your best like the model student which we all know you are not to complete your course work? The hell is this? It's so crappy."

Puffing her cheeks in anger and making that one final leap like in all competitions when the champion make the final shot, Sakura leapt onto Kiba and manage to obtain her self-acclaimedly highly acclaimed wonderful piece of literature. "It's not crappy, I'm trying to get inspiration for my art piece, people like you who have absoulutely no sense of fashion or taste will never understand, now shooo!!! shoo! shoo! you idiot."

Kicking Kiba aside, Sakura continued on her poem which did not make much sense and sounded vaguely sadistic.

On the other room across the halls, the atmosphere seems to take a complete turn. It was serious. Too serious.

------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
